Bakegani
The Bakegani appeared in 2005 TV series called Kamen Rider Hibiki. The Bakegani (ベークガニ) is one of the most reoccurring Makamou in the series, a swimming crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back. The Bakegani comes in variety of colors: green, red, blue, black. The first Bakegani sighted attacked people near its saltwater territory at Boso with Hibiki having a hard time fighting a Makamou due as String-instrument Oni are better suited. But Hibiki managed to destroy the Bakegani with his Kaen Renda ''form. A "freshwater" Bakegani was fought at Nikko in episode 15, lacking barnacles as it grew up on the river. It attempted to kill a weakened Zanki, but ended up being destroyed by Zanki's Raiden Gekishin. During episode 19, Bakegani sightings increased with Todoroki defeating three in Kamakura, Hakone, and the Miura Peninsula with his ''Raiden Gekishin. He was briefly overpowered by a red Bakegani in Oarai, but managed to destroy it with Raiden Gekishin. A river-type appeared at Kazuno in episode 26, destroyed by Todoroki's Raiden Gekishin. During the start of Orochi, a red Bakegani appeared at Miura. While the first was destroyed by Hibiki Soukou's Ki Shin Kakusei ''and Ibuki ''Shippuu Issen, four more appeared and corner them. The three Bakgani were destroyed when Zanki once more assumed being an Oni and used his Raiden Zanshin to destroy two of them while Hibiki and Ibuki finished the other two off. A golden Bakegani appears at Sano, destroyed by Todoroki's Raiden Gekishin. A Bakegani appeared during the Waring States Era as depicted in the movie, fighting Todoroki until it was killed by Kirameki's Retsuban, Nishiki's Ressetsu and Habataki's Rekkuu. Several Bakegani, alongside other Makamou, appeared in an all-out battle among the various monster groups during the destruction of the the world. In the World of Hibiki, a larger than average version of the Bakegani with more pincers is released by Kamen Rider Ouja under Narutaki's orders to have a means to kill Decade if Gyuki could not kill him. It appears with Narutaki riding on it once Gyuki is destroyed. The Bakegani is destroyed through the combined efforts of Hibiki, Decade, Diend, Amaki, Todoroki, Ibuki, and Zanki. Parent Douji and Hime pairs are created to care for the Makamou breed of Bakegani. Like their "child", they are able to secrete acid and alter their right hands into crab-claws. The first pair in the series are encountered at Boso, the Douji was destroyed by Zanki, the Hime later attacked Hibiki when he was sent to finish the job, killing her with his Onibi followed by a punch. Another set appeared at Niko at episode 15, raising their freshwater child until Zanki and Todoroki fought them. When the Hime was killed by Zanki's Retsurai, the Douji ran for it with the two Oni following, leading them into a trap only to be killed by being impaled by Zanki's guitar. Todoroki fought a reddish pair in episode 19, killing them both with one hit from his Retsurai. Another pair appear in episode 26, with the Douji destroyed by Todoroki's ''Raigeki Ken ''and the Hime by a kick-version of the attack. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Crabs Category:Crustaceans Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Kamen Rider Universe